The invention relates to a child seat, in particular a child seat for a motor vehicle.
A multiplicity of children's seats are known. The most frequent are so-called bucket seats whose components, which comprise the seat part, backrest and head restraint, are assembled from half shells. Adapting the size to a growing child is allowed to some extent in that the distances of the shell parts from one another can be changed. However, the shell parts themselves are generally, as plastic parts, of rigid design and therefore only permit slight adaptation to the growing child. In the long term the seats are not comfortable and do not satisfy the orthopedic requirements. The child is held either by the child seat's own belt or by a seat belt of the vehicle seat on which the child seat has been placed. Although the second variant better transfers those forces which act upon the child into the vehicle in the event of a crash, smaller children, in particular, can only inadequately be held in the child seat in the event of slow movements because of the flexibility of the seat belt.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved child seat.